


What Is Needed, Is Given

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, F/M, Het, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Steve give to each other what is needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Needed, Is Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: Septemeber 14, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 16, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does, more's the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 440  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Snapshot Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/261701.html) for [Mithen](http://mithen.livejournal.com). Pairing: Steve/Diana. Prompt: Irresistible Force/Immovable Object. :)

He was the Irresistible Force and she was the Immovable Object.

He had come to her like an Angel from the sky, then as Poseidon rising from the sea with the beauty of Aphrodite and hair the color of the sun.

One look in his eyes, stunning sapphire like an autumn sky, and she had been lost, feeling Destiny settle upon her.

He called her Angel.

Her strength was rock-solid, on par with Superman’s, immovable and unyielding. He never tried to overcome that strength. He knew an impossibility when he saw one.

Instead, he smiled like Apollo and spoke soft words of love, respect and awe shining from his eyes. He guided her through the puzzling intricacies of Man’s World, showing her its delights and trying to explain its cruelties and inequities. He made her feel special and cherished, understanding her in ways no one else could.

They shared dangerous adventures, watching each other’s backs and protecting each other’s souls.

There were the quiet times over take-out pizza or walking hand-in-hand on the beach, enjoying twilight and the crash of the waves.

Whether under fire or in peace, they knew each other.

She was Truth.

She was Justice.

She was the Amazon Way, bringing peace and love and equality to a chaotic world.

And while she stood, an Immovable Object, a rock of strength and an avatar of justice, he was her Irresistible Force, entwining himself around her, beguiling her with beauty and heart, a seductive force of Nature.

& & & & & &

When their roles shifted, it was on a day when she dragged herself from the hospital tent, bruised and battered, costume torn and eyes haunted.

He had always respected her warriorhood, as he was a Warrior, too, and would never have dreamed of telling her not to fight…except this time.

He understood her Warrior’s need to return to the battlefield, even at the end of her rope.

Even if it was certain death.

He would have let her go even unto death, but there was no need. Her colleagues could get the job done.

She was hurt so very badly and tried to get past him to return. He gripped her shoulders as she staggered, shaking his head.

It was a sign of how truly weak she was, to remain in his grip, blood glistening on bruised skin. She tried to smile, to persuade him, but he remained immovable.

Her Irresistible Charms could not melt his Immovable Resolve.

She sobbed as she laid her head on his shoulder, his arms coming around her.

It was what they were together: what one needed, the other gave.


End file.
